


Chapter Fourteen - Deleted Threesome Scene (Danny, Jackson and Lydia)

by DesiSky



Series: Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky





	Chapter Fourteen - Deleted Threesome Scene (Danny, Jackson and Lydia)

Danny walked back into the room with two beers in hand. They weren’t drinking nearly enough to overcome the healing response of their bodies but it felt normal to throw down a cold one like they always did every now and then. He tossed a beer to Jackson who flipped the cap off with a controlled claw. Jackson settled on the couch and Danny jumped in next to him keeping his body turned to a side so he could see what Lydia was doing on the computer. He had brought over a list of revisions to add to the program but she had insisted she do it herself as it seems someone had led her to believe she wasn’t as good as he was on a computer so she had decided to correct that little issue.

Danny raised his feet and threw them over Jackson’s lap as he took a swig. “How’s Allison?” The question was posed to Lydia as she was most likely to have heard anything from the woman than either of the men.

“She’s not doing that well,” she offered. She stroked the keys a few more times and then turned back to face them. “She isn’t returning many of my phone calls and when I show up at their house or at her work she’s always too busy. I was thinking of just forcing some girl time down her throat but I don’t think that will fix this one.”

“I don’t think we can fix this one,” Jackson chimed in settling his arm over Danny’s leg and bringing the beer to his lips with the other. “I don’t know exactly how close those two were but by the way she’s taking it, they were pretty damn close. Every time I see her she looks grim, like she did after her mother died.” He set the beer down on the floor over the side of the couch and took Danny’s right foot into his hands.

The hacker shivered at the feel of the cold hand clasping his feet. Jackson began to knead and massage the man’s feet so that Danny relaxed as his friend’s hands became warmer and more soothing. “Mmm that feels good.” Danny moaned a little more wantonly than he’d meant to. His head lolled backward as he lifted his other foot for Jackson’s attention.

“Oh I know right, Jackson has magic hands Danny I’ve told you this countless times and you refused to believe it.” Lydia chimed in turning over her shoulder just once to see her boyfriend massaging their best friend’s feet.

“I shall never doubt your words again, this I swear to you,” Danny responding between sighs of pleasure.

“Hmm,” Jackson crooned, “What is that?” His hands slid up Danny’s jeans covered legs to the bulge that had become more prominent at Danny’s crotch. “Hey Lyd, I think someone’s really happy to see me. “And all that talk about me not being your type all these years.” Danny smacked his hand, effectively swatting it away from his growing hard on.

“You’re far to conceited my friend, I am not inflating your ego any more than it already is.” Jackson tickled the soles of Danny’s feet forcing the young hacker to giggle and kick out his legs for an escape. “Jackson…” he warned.

“Admit it, you know you will anyway.” He tickled again culling the same reaction from his best friend.

“Danny my advice,” Lydia called back to him, “just give up you’ll reach that happy ending so much quicker if you do. You know how much he likes to make us wait when we don’t give him what he wants.”

“He’s gonna have to work for a confession of that magnitude Lydia.”

And as if Jackson was waiting for that particular invitation he pulled Danny’s legs apart and quickly crawled his way up between them so that he was kissing his way up Danny’s bare stomach and chest. Jackson plastered his tongue to Danny’s nipple and swirled it clockwise around it until Danny was moaning low in his throat at the sheer pleasure of the act. When the slick warmth of Jackson’s tongue had forced Danny to grow thicker beneath his jeans, Jackson pulled the flesh lightly between his teeth forcing a growl from Danny’s throat.

Jackson reared up smiling before he dove down again to kiss and lick his way up Danny’s sternum, neck and jaw until his lips brushed lightly against Danny’s. He licked the hacker’s lips wantonly before biting his lower lip and then pressing his mouth fully against Danny’s mouth while forcing his tongue’s entrance into the hacker’s. Danny let him in reluctantly, taking the taste of his friend’s tongue into his own mouth before melting completely into the kiss. His fingers curled in Jackson’s hair and pushed their heads together more firmly. When Jackson pulled away Danny was breathless, panting and rubbing himself against the Ad Exec. His legs had wrapped around Jackson’s and pulled so the man’s body was molded tightly against his. The friction they created, rubbing against each other was the most delicious torture.

“Say it,” Jackson moaned as he leaned down against Danny’s ear and licked the soft sensitive flesh there. “Say it now.”

Danny tightened his grip on Jackson’s hair and pulled him back to look into his eyes. “You’re everyone’s type.” Jackson smiled and went back down to take Danny’s mouth in a dangerous dance of sensual seduction. Lydia kept casting semi-intrigued glances their way while trying to maintain focus on the program she was working on. Jackson was a wicked kisser. He liked to tease and drive up the sexual tension until someone was ready to burst before he relieved it. His mouth was a sorcerer’s weapon and his tongue was like a gift from the gods. Danny knew from many personal experiences, ever since Jackson had determined his voracious sexual appetite, far outweighed his need to stay within clearly defined lines of sexual orientation, exactly how skilled his best friend was when it came to fucking and foreplay.

Jackson shortly after having been resurrected wolf, had made a move on Danny when they were in the shower after a late practice session the two of them had. Danny had been surprised and had shut him down but Jackson had been relentless. He’d seen a few things on the internet and heard a few things from some of Danny’s gay friends and he had decided he needed to experience new things. After working out the details with Lydia the three of them had begun playing with each other more and more until it became the norm. Danny always got so hot for Jackson that he liked to tease the man that it was him who said Jackson wasn’t his type.

Jackson slid his tongue down Danny’s body once again until it danced over the curls of the Hawaiian’s happy trail. Fingertips skimmed the waist band of Danny’s jeans and teased the flesh beneath with light scrapes of elongated nails. Jackson used his tongue on the barely revealed flesh underneath the waistband so that Danny jerked every now and then from some unexpected shock of pleasure. Jackson unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down so he could greet the thick member beneath the thin cotton of Danny’s briefs that thrust itself against Jackson’s face for attention.

He took the mass into the warm cavern of his mouth so that Danny’s head thrashed to a side and he groaned in pleasure. “Pleased,” he cried.

“What?” Jackson teased playing he couldn’t hear.

“Please don’t play with me this time Jacks I can’t take it. Please please please I’m begging you. You know you’re my type, everybody’s type, the perfect man in every waaa…..” Danny crooned flattering compliments until Jackson pulled off the cotton covering on his dick and slipped the swollen, reddened head into his mouth before sliding the rest of the shaft deep. The words garbled in Danny’s throat before he let out a moan of ecstasy.

Jackson’s tongue flattened beneath the shaft and undulated there whilst he suctioned his way up and down on Danny’s beautiful Hawaiian sausage. “Ohhhh fuuuuuuucccckkkk” Danny cried as Jackson sucked him while Lydia turned her attentions almost fully on them. Her hands went down between her legs playing at the wet entrance there that leaked juices onto her silk panties. She always found a sick twisted pleasure from watching her boyfriend fuck and suck their best friend.

Jackson’s head bobbed up and down between Danny’s legs as the man’s hands fisted at his friend’s hair to pull him down violently on his cock. The slurping and choking sounds Jackson made as he swallowed Danny’s cock thrust after thrust were purely for the hacker’s benefit. He knew how much those sounds turned Danny on, made him drip more pre-cum and grow thicker and hungrier with need for a good hard pounding and a fat meaty cock thrusting against his cheeks. “Don’t stop Jackson, don’t stop oh fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna, fuckkkkkk.” Danny cried and panted and hoarsely croaked as Jackson increased his pace again. “Ugh ugh fuck yes Jackson, JACKSON!! I’m gonna cummmmmm!”

As Danny screamed out the words, Jackson released Danny’s dick from the confines of his throat and lapped with the eagerness of a true nymphomaniac at the swollen red head. The sensation of that tongue swiping at his cock’s head threw Danny into a whole new dimension as he shot out spurts of white cum all over his friend’s face and into his mouth. Danny sobbed with satisfaction as he came and Jackson dutifully licked at his head, lapping like a cat at milk. Danny panted until Jackson rose up to his face and kissed his lips. The hacker cleaned his friend’s face with a hungry tongue, tasting his own essence from on the man’s flesh.

He immediately pushed Jackson back and pulled the man’s shirt off so he could worship his body of Adonis. “Hey Lyd,”

“Uhhuh,” Lydia responded, a little breathless from the fingers she’d been slipping inside herself.

“Get your ass over here and help me get your man off. He’s been such a good boy.”

“Have I?” Jackson said glibly. He stretched his arms out and let them settle on the back of the couch as Danny straddled him and kissed on his neck. Lydia got off the chair, standing away a moment to pull the wet panties from under the skirt. When she was done. She bent over her boyfriend and took his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply, fully, completely. When she pulled away she licked her lips, the taste of Danny’s cream coating her teeth and cheeks. She came around the couch and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. The man reluctantly moved off of Jackson and knelt between his legs with Lydia at his side.

Together they pulled down his pants and watched his cock spring free, bouncing up and down. They looked at it hungrily like so much gold. Lydia caught it with her mouth when it bounced once more and grabbed the base with her hand. She pulled it free of her mouth with a pop before deep throating it again. Danny watched her suck Jackson with dark eyes until she pulled the manhood free with another pop and offered him a taste.

Danny’s mouth closed over the long pink cock and Jackson groaned the way he did when Danny often serviced him like this, when they both did satisfying his unrealistic need to be worshipped like this. Like he was the most important thing in their world, their king who deserved their undivided attention in all things especially when it came to providing pleasure for his cock.

Danny’s head bobbed up and down on Jackson’s cock several times before he offered Lydia a turn and she did the same. The moved in that dynamic for nearly fifteen minutes before Jackson begged them to suck him with both their mouths. Lydia opened her mouth over one side while Danny did the same on the other. They both laved him with their tongues while sliding up and down on either side.

“Somebody better put their tight hole on my dick right now.” Jackson commanded and immediately Lydia volunteered. Calling first dibs on her man. She wasted no time in straddling him and lowering her tight pussy over his cock. When he penetrated her it felt so good, so sweet Lydia cried out, arched her back and scraped nails over Jackson’s flesh until beads of blood slid down his abs. Danny removed his pants fully, climbed atop the couch and swung a leg over Jackson so that his ass was in Jackson’s face. He spread his cheeks and backed up so that Jackson could tongue his hole, stabbing deeply so that Danny growled low in his throat. Lydia raised up and watched, her eyes flashing gold before she thrust her head forward and swallowed Danny’s dick with her hot mouth while her tight pussy clamped around Jackson’s invading thickness. He was hitting her in places no man could ever aspire to reach. His cock stabbed so deep and so rough she thought she would die of the increasing pleasure.

Her pussy tightened to a death-grip strangling him but it was never enough. Jackson was a stallion that took a lot to break. He continued to stab Danny’s hole with his slick tongue using all the moves he knew how to do and a few he’d just made up. He spelled out his name in Danny’s hole as though he were marking the man as his property. His hands came to Lydia’s waist and he held her firm but gentle so that she couldn’t move. He pulled down until he was nearly out of her and with one hand rubbed his cock head in her slick folds. The woman squirmed on his cock, needing him to move, to do something before she went up in flames. Finally when she thought she would explode. He pistoned into her fucking her hard and deep until it was like a dam broke and the flood of her sweet honey flowed over his cock hot and tantalizing. He had to raise her off him to keep from coming.

He replaced his cock with his fingers and rubbed viciously into her pussy and over her clit so she pulled off of Danny’s dick and screamed with the pleasure of it, her pussy squirting out the remainder of her juices all over him. With each fiery drop that hit his cock he was afraid he’d shoot his load but he didn’t.

Eventually Lydia climbed off of him and grabbed Danny’s hand’s so she could pull him down. Danny reluctantly pulled himself away from Jackson’s tongue and allowed both Jackson and Lydia to position him over the head of Jackson’s manhood.

“You ready,” Jackson whispered.

“Fuck me,” was his reply and with pleasure he forced Danny to sit down taking every last inch of him. Danny howled with pleasure, feeling the tip of Jackson stab him in his sacred place. “Yes Jacks please more more…” He lost his words when Jackson began thrusting upward with every bit of supernatural speed he had in him. Danny’s hole became raw and used in no time as Jackson exploited it for his sexual satisfaction.

It didn’t take long, after Lydia had gripped him so tightly, then Danny clamping around him trying to milk him, for Jackson to feel the heady feeling of tension building, and the familiar tickle behind his navel. He was cumming in three thrusts. Jets of hot semen squirted into Danny. Lydia grabbed her friend’s cock and jerked the shaft while flicking the head with her tongue until the collective pleasures both front and back forced another load out of the young hacker. He thrashed from left to right, his hands flailing, his body shuddering as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss poured over him.

“I fucking love you cock,” Danny panted as Lydia cleaned his dick and Jackson nuzzled his neck. Lydia rose off the ground and kissed her boyfriend, before kissing Danny. 


End file.
